Justificar
by Pluma Desatada
Summary: Solo los justos tienen lo que se necesita para tomar justicia... y justificarla. El tango de L y Light, bailado de principio a fin. .xTRADUCCIÓNx.


**Disclaimer 1:** ¿Death Note? Sí, es mío. Ahí escribo mi lista negra. Ah¿ustedes preguntaban por _DeathNote_, el manga? No, no, ese no me pertenece.

**Disclaimer 2: **Lamentablemente, esta obra de arte TAMPOCO ES MÍA. La traduje, con permiso de su autora Serria, del original "Justify". Lo pueden encontrar en www. fanfiction. net/s /3953646 /1 /. Si saben inglés, pasen y léanlo, vale la pena porque hay muchas expresiones que no pude traducir con todo el encanto que tienen en el original.

**n/A:** Como sé que esta estúpida página se va a tragar signos de interrogación y excalamación, subí el fic a Amor-Yaoi, donde los frikis de la sintaxis como yo van a estar más felices. Acá está el link: www. amor-yaoi. com/ fanfic/ viewstory. php? sid 27622& chapter 1

* * *

**Light Yagami es el estudiante más brillante de todo Japón**

(_"El ladrón no viene sino para hurtar y matar y destruir; yo he venido para que tengan vida_٫_ y para que la tengan en abundancia." –Juan 10:10_)

El cuaderno tiene toda la elegancia de la poesía si aquel que lo empuña es un poeta. Reza el refrán que la pluma es más fuerte que la espada٫ pero cuando de la Death Note se trata٫ tanto tinta como sangre deben ser consideradas al lado de la pluma. La robusta mano del adolescente construye una delicada caligrafía٫ trazos contorneándose en oscuro pigmento. La enérgica punta de su birome compone cada letra como la partitura de una sinfonía – acá٫ dos rayas de compás٫ la respiración tranquila de Light. Allá٫ _crescendo_٫ arañazos en la partitura de la liberación. Y ahora, _forte_٫_ ¡forte! _Luego_ stacatto_ y el sonido de tambores٫ latidos estimulantes; son los corazones de los pecadores que ensucian el camino al nuevo mundo.

(_Día tras día_٫_ ves el noticiero y todo lo que ves es… este mundo está–_)

Entonces se alejan. Tu-tum٫ tu-tum٫ el músculo bombea alimento٫ los mantiene vivos y los hace muertos. Daisuke Mita: este violó y mató tres mujeres de una universidad. Reiji Kimura: este violó y mató tres niños de preescolar. Este secuestró un bebé٫ esta otra envenenó a su marido para heredar su dinero. Este es terrorista٫ este detonó una bomba que causó que cuarenta y tres personas perdieran la vida. Este vende cocaína a chicos de primaria٫ este estuvo involucrado en la prostitución infantil. Asesino. Amenaza. Criminal. Canalla. Una podrida٫ podrida civilización. Tu-tum٫ tu-tum٫ tu-tum…

…Y se detienen. Silencio٫ corazones de los malvados. Silencio٫ porque no nos infestarán nunca más.

(_Es tiempo de un cambio._)

Tres barras de compás٫ un constante cuatro por cuatro٫ y cuatro hojas completas de partitura han sido compuestas. _Decrescendo_٫ un descanso hasta mañana٫ y repetir. Light sonríe٫ satisfecho de sus esfuerzos٫ estira sus codos por encima de su cabeza y presiona sus nudillos contra su nuca. Ha pasado una semana entera desde que la Death Note cayó en sus manos. Ryuk dijo que lo había elegido al azar٫ que solo la había dejado caer desde el cielo٫ lo que hace que Light piense que un poder todavía superior está conectado con esta arma٫ como pasó con el Rey Arturo y la Espada en la Piedra.

Después de todo٫ ¿quien más podría hacerlo?٫¿Quién más podría aguantar la carga de matar٫ quién más estaba dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias?٫¿Quién más estaría dispuesto a sacrificas su mente y su alma٫ quién más no pediría nada a cambio? Light no pide nada٫ a él no le importa el dinero o la fama o el poder político. Todo lo que él quiere٫ todo lo que realmente quiere es que la Justicia sea un dios en este mundo venido a menos٫ todo lo que quiere es ver el noticiero y nunca más escuchar que los inocentes están sufriendo. Él _ha sido elegido_ para guiar al mundo a la Salvación٫ aunque lo vaya a hacer desde su cuarto con la puerta bajo llave.

(Ya le han dado un nombre٫ el público. Lo llaman _Kira_٫ y en secreto –en secreto٫ para que nadie los juzgue por eso– alaban el nombre de Kira. Light los puede ver mostrar su apoyo en silencio٫ anónimamente٫ en cientos de sitios solo en Japón; en silencio prepararse para dejar de lado lo políticamente correcto y ver la nueva realidad donde se les promete prosperidad.)

Solo los malvados tiemblan de miedo.

Light cierra sus ojos٫ aguantando un bostezo y reclinándose en su silla. Su reloj lee 21:00٫ pero él no está cansado. Está más impaciente que nunca٫ y siempre hay tanto por hacer٫ tanto que completar que nunca estuvo despierto para hacer.

—¿Suficiente justicia por un día٫ amigo?­­ –El shinigami se ríe detrás de él.

Light lo mira por encima de su hombro.

—No. Lo haría todo el día si pudiera.

—¿Qué٫ el dios del nuevo mundo tiene sueño?

—Tiene tarea.

Y así el justiciero cierra los varios sitios web de noticias mundiales que tenía abiertos٫ y abre un documento de Word en el cual escribirá un ensayo٫ en inglés٫ sobre lo que cree que más le gustará de la universidad.

**L Lawliet es el detective más brillante en todo el planeta Tierra**

(_"Y no es maravilla_٫_ porque el mismo Satanás se disfraza como ángel de luz." –2 Corintios 11:14_)

Las cosas en este mundo ya no son solo lo que son. Son lo que significan. El astuto detective contempla esto por un momento mientras sus dedos golpetean ligeramente los cuadraditos de plástico dispuestos en un patrón regular sobre una plancha también de plástico: nosotros le decimos teclado. Ciertamente٫ algún ser de otro mundo verá perplejo esta escena; podría quizá preguntarse por qué este adulto joven está fervientemente agazapado sobre esta colección de figuras de plástico٫ enganchadas mediante cables cilíndricos a una unidad que destella luces de colores y zumba. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría pensar que٫ con las puntas de sus dedos٫ L Lawliet está controlando las más poderosas agencias policíacas de todo el planeta?

Hay otras cosas que no pueden ser juzgadas por lo que son٫ sino por lo que significan. Análogamente٫ cree L٫ Kira no puede ser juzgado por el simple hecho de que está bajando los índices de criminalidad. Debe ser juzgado como alguien que toma la justicia en sus propias manos٫ que está desafiando al sistema y que es capaz de volver el mundo un caos completo si está de mal humor. Kira es alguien que tiene habilidades que ningún ser humano debería tener٫ y menos un idealista de mente estrecha. Sí٫ solo un idealista de mente estrecha mataría solo a criminales. Ese es un sentido infantil del bien y el mal٫ y este tal Kira es٫ en lo que a L concierne٫ malvado. _Soy infantil y odio perder_٫ admite L. ¿_Vos sos infantil también?_

_Vamos a descubrirlo_٫_ Kira. _(_Sé dónde estas_٫_ sé qué necesitas para matar_٫_ y creo que vamos a jugar un juego muy divertido. Vas a jugar conmigo_٫_ ¿no?_)

Lind L. Taylor llena la pantalla. Todos los ojos en la INTERPOL y en Kanto٫ Japón lo miran a él que es el delegado de L. L tuvo un arduo trabajo encontrando un criminal sentenciado a muerte con una "L" en su nombre para hacer más convincente la fachada٫ pero después de todo él es _L_ y el FBI le proporcionó este hombre. L espera que muera hoy٫ pero como de todas maneras iba a ser ejecutado٫ eso es aceptable. La gente se puede quejar de este truco٫ pero la gente se queja de todo y la investigación no tiene nada que perder y mucho que ganar.

Solo minutos han pasado desde que comenzó la transmisión (habían planeado media hora completa) cuando Lind L. Taylor se agarra el pecho٫ su cara deformándose por la agonía٫ y se derrumba sobre el escritorio. Ataque al corazón. Kira٫ sin duda alguna. Fue demasiado perfecto٫ tanto que da miedo. La transmisión se interrumpe mientras se llevan el cuerpo inerte٫ y L agarra el micrófono con una mano. Se toma unos segundos para calmar el torrente de emociones que siente y escoger las palabras que está a punto de decir.

—Kira…

—Parece que podés matar sin tener que estar ahí…

—¡Matame ahora٫ Kira!٫¡Vamos٫ quiero que me mates! –Nada pasa٫ y L se ríe por lo bajo con su corazón todavía latiendo a mil por hora. (tu-tum٫ tu-um٫ tu-tum)– ¿Qué te pasa٫ no podés?

No٫ no puede. L manipula los fracasos de los otros.

—Así que hay gente que no podés matar. Me diste un dato muy útil…

L sonríe. En la oscuridad de la habitación٫ la única luz que irradia sobre él proviene del aparato de plástico٫ metal y vidrio que le permite jugar al ajedrez con el mundo.

—Por supuesto٫ me interesa mucho cómo es que cometés estos asesinatos٫ pero puedo esperar un poco más. Ya contestarás todas mis preguntas cuando te atrape.

L puede visualizar la escena٫ que no considera un mero producto de su imaginación porque está seguro que la llevará a cabo. Que atrapará al terrorista que tiene al mundo de rehén٫ que tendrá al criminal atado con cadenas y listo para ser interrogado٫ que hará cualquier cosa para lograr que el hijo de puta hable. Que L develará las cosas que no sabe y traerá luz sobre la oscuridad.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar pronto… Kira.

Entonces٫ cuando todo aquello haya sido alcanzado٫ mandará a esa persona al juicio final: su propia inyección letal. Así como la ejecución es lo que les espera a los criminales٫ así es lo que le espera a Kira. No habrá vuelta atrás – se asegurará de ello.

—Te cazaré y te eliminaré.

Porque٫ Kira٫ _mereces morir_.

Y yo…

—Yo soy–

**Light Yagami es querido por todos los que lo conocen.**

_Mereces morir._

Hubo pánico٫ y el terror fue real. Gotas de sudor rodaron por sus rojos cachetes٫ sus pupilas se contrajeron. Usar la Death Note era – bueno٫ era seguro٫ ¿no? No era real. Bueno٫ sí٫ la Justicia era real٫ pero a Light no lo podían agarrar. No de verdad٫ no por algo así٫ ¿verdad? Y los agentes de la policía eran unos idiotas desatinados٫ nadie estaba a su nivel. Nadie٫ excepto٫ excepto…

—Muy bien –dice Light٫ el terror dando paso a un torrente de adrenalina٫ el estremecimiento del regocijo–. Acepto tu desafío٫ L. ¡Veamos quién es el más inteligente!

_No tenés ni idea de lo que soy capaz._

—Te cazaré y te eliminaré.

(Light Yagami nunca ha perdido un desafío en su vida٫ él siempre gana.)

—Yo soy–

_Vas a hacer que esto sea divertido_٫_ ¿no_٫_ L?_ Para nada intimidado٫ Light hace la primera jugada. En cualquier juego de ajedrez٫ uno siempre debe tantear el terreno con los plebeyos peones antes de hacer jugadas descaradas y posiblemente perjuiciosas. Pero si se mueve un peón por primera vez٫ uno lo puede mover una casilla o dos٫ abrirse campo peligrosamente en una embestida ofensiva para presionar al oponente. Light nunca pierde cuando juega ajedrez.

Hoy el peón no es un trozo de madera pintada; hoy el peón son aquellos inefectivos ejecutores de la ley que crearon la necesidad de Kira en primer lugar. Hoy٫ es el Departamento de Justicia de Japón. Light puede hackear su sistema mediante la computadora de su padre y descargar todos los reportes de criminales٫ saber qué les dice L que investiguen. L dice que quizá٫ quizá Kira es un estudiante por la forma peculiar en que los asesinatos suceden solo las noches de días de semana٫ los fines de semana y los feriados. (_Yo sé que sabés eso_٫_ L_٫_ y vos sabés que yo sé que vos sabes. De hecho_٫_ ese era el objetivo._)

Un artista brillante lleva su poesía hasta el límite. Light sabe que la Death Note tiene reglas y aprenderá qué exactamente es posible hacer con ella para luego usar su cabeza y hallar todavía más usos. Porque٫ al momento٫ L tiene más piezas en juego٫ Light tiene al rey (él mismo) y a la reina ( la Death Note) y solo tiene la más pálida idea de lo que misterioso adversario puede hacer.

¿L controla el DJJ? Bueno٫ Light puede controlar el tiempo. (tic tic tic٫ él escribe los nombres la noche anterior y ellos caen como moscas٫ uno a cada hora del día siguiente٫ mientras él está pasando la pelota en su clase de gimnasia o comiendo un sándwich en el comedor o riéndose con sus amigos٫ casi olvidándose de L – casi.)

¿L manipula la INTERPOL? Bueno٫ Light puede manipular los casi-muertos. (tic tic tic٫ los prisioneros camino al patíbulo se suicidarán tal y como él lo escribe en el cuaderno٫ se cortarán los dedos y se colgarán de cuello٫ mientras no sea muy absurdo٫ esto no es muy absurdo)

¿L conduce el FBI? Bueno٫ Light los eliminará también. (tic tic tic٫ L los manda a Japón a investigar a todas la personas conectadas con la policía japonesa٫ porque es obvio que Kira tiene acceso a información supuestamente confidencial. Light hace una riesgosa jugada ofensiva٫ halla el nombre del agente que lo sigue y no sólo lo sentencia a él٫ sentencia a todo agente del FBI que esté en Japón٫ esto٫ esto es lo que pasa cuando intentás atraparme.)

El FBI definitivamente está furioso por la muerte de doce agentes. Si hay algo que Light sabe sobre el mundo٫ es que nadie confía en nadie. A veces pretenden que lo hacen٫ pero siempre están mintiendo. El FBI confrontará tanto a L como al director del DJJ. Y cuando la policía se de cuenta de que L tampoco confía en ellos٫ L٫ un tipo que no muestra su cara o dice su nombre cuando todos los otros están arriesgando su vida٫ bueno…

**L Lawliet es respetado por todos las potencias internacionales que controla.**

Touché.

Hoy٫ por primera vez en su vida٫ se está poniendo a sí mismo sobre el campo se juego٫ su propio cuerpo y su propia cara en una pieza específica: _yo soy L_. Hoy será la luz que iluminará el tablero de ajedrez٫ tan sólo un poquito٫ y el DJJ podrá ver. No٫ pronto Kira mismo podrá ver٫ pero al hacer esto٫ L también podrá ver al justicierito hijo de puta que es su adversario. Cuenta con ello٫ por eso hoy٫ hoy.

—Yo soy L.

Entrevista un pequeño pero confiable grupo de policías con quienes٫ por proceso de eliminación٫ reducirá poco a poco el número de sospechosos. Estos hombres se opondrán un poco a sus métodos٫ pero L sabe que le serán de utilidad. La investigación tendrá poco personal٫ pero L nunca ha perdido un desafío.

Primero viene el trabajo extenuante – no los deja dormir٫ tienen que mirar los videos de todos los agentes del FBI al morir. Cuando Raye Penber atrae la mayor sospecha (sobre de papel madera٫ sos boleta (1)٫ estás en manos de Kira)٫ L concluye que será necesario poner cámaras de vigilancia en las residencias Kitamura y Yagami.

—¿QUÉ? –gritan los policías– ¿los vas a espiar?٫¡El comandante tiene hijos!٫¡Esto es ilegal٫ podemos perder nuestros puestos!

A L no le importa demasiado si pierden sus puestos. Es increíblemente obsoleto pensar en eso cuando estás en una cruzada para capturar al mayor asesino en serie del siglo٫ y quizá de la historia. ¿Están dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas para seguir persiguiendo a Kira pero algo tan superficial como la opinión pública los amedrenta? Qué hipocresía – esto le recuerda a L por qué le resulta difícil confiar en la gente.

Apela a sus conciencias٫ y se ceden. Watari procede con la colocación de cientos de cámaras en cada casa٫ haciendo que se puedan ver todos los cuartos desde casi todos los ángulos posibles. Más allá de lo que diga Matsuda٫ ver cómo Sayu Yagami se baña o usa el inodoro no es su prioridad٫ a menos que muestre un comportamiento sospechoso mientras lo haga٫ y recuerda: Kira mata de una manera que bien pueden ser Percepción Extra Sensorial y L definitivamente no está dispuesto a dejar escapar nada.

Lo único que tiene por seguro٫ por lo menos según su lógica (lo único en lo que tiene fe)٫ es que Kira necesita conocer los criminales ya sea por televisión o por Internet antes de asesinarlos. L usará eso como ventaja. La familia Yagami٫ o por lo menos la esposa y los hijos porque L está usando al padre al momento٫ está en la cocina-comedor. Sayu tiene la televisión prendida٫ mirando alguna serie. L pone su plan en acción – sale un cartel en la tele de los Yagami anunciando que la INTERPOL está mandando mil agentes a Japón para investigar el caso de Kira. Si Kira está en esta casa٫ L sabe que puede esperar al menos un cambio de expresión en su cara.

Sayu lee el cartel٫ un poco confundida – la sospecha sobre ella es bastante baja. La esposa٫ Sachiko٫ suspira. El hijo cierra sus ojos un momento٫ y L se siente atraído magnéticamente hacia él٫ este chico. ¿Qué hará?

—Los de la INTERPOL son bastante estúpidos –dice el adolescente٫ revoleando los ojos–. Si realmente van a mandar a tantos agentes٫ lo mantendrían en secreto. Apuesto que solo están intentando asustar a Kira٫ pero no me sorprendería que Kira vea a través de esa fachada.

Los ojos de L se agrandan. Sus dientes muerden su pulgar en un gesto inconciente. (Encaja con el perfil٫ es el perfil٫ la pieza del rompecabezas que faltaba.)

Los imanes chocan como meteoros. La fuerza de gravedad acaricia sus dedos٫ los corazones laten (tu-tum٫ tu-tum) porque este٫ este el momento que define el choque de todos los choques.

—Su hijo es bastante inteligente٫ ¿no? –le pregunta L al comandante que se sienta a su lado٫ con una sonrisa que no puede mantenerse escondida.

_Te encontré_٫_ Kira…_

_Oh_٫_ las cosas que te voy a hacer. Oh_٫_ cuánto nos vamos a divertir._

**Light Yagami es lo más cercano a un dios.**

Light sabe que L lo está espiando. Soborna un shinigami para que encuentre las cámaras٫ y hace un lindo truquito con un mini-tele en _mute_٫ escondida adentro de un paquete de papas fritas mientras estudia para los exámenes de ingreso de la universidad y castiga a los que hacen el mal. Después٫ simplemente se acuerda nombres que ve en la tele y los escribe luego٫ fuera de su casa٫ todo mientras L es testigo. De hecho٫ quiere que L lo vea. _Mirame_٫_ L_.

Los sueños son dulces pero son vulnerables a ser infestados por pesadillas – un día un tipo desarreglado se le acerca por atrás٫ ojos negros parten su cara como escaras viejas y estrujan hasta que salga sangre para obtener respuestas٫ y dice:

—Quería decirte que yo soy L.

Este… ¡este tipo…! El color en sus cachetes٫ los ojos electrocutados del miedo٫ y él piensa _no hay manera de matarlo así_٫_ hizo una jugada que es tanto defensiva como ofensiva. ¡No hay forma de matarlo!_

El muy astuto. El muy inconsciente٫ socialmente inepto genio; el muy hijo de puta٫ bastardo genio detrás de él٫ radiografiándolo٫ mirándolo (_mirame_٫_ L_) y no hay nada٫ nada que pueda hacer.

Excepto…

Exteriormente٫ Light Yagami y Ryuuzaki serán los mejores de los amigos. Light definitivamente jugará tenis con él٫ definitivamente irá a tomar un café con él٫ carajo (2)٫ incluso trabajará en el caso Kira con él. Pero Light sabe٫ y Ryuuzaki sabe; ambos luchan para decidir si el otro es quien cree que es (quien quiere que sea) y el que llegue primero a una conclusión será el que tenga el privilegio de firmar el certificado de defunción del otro. Interiormente٫ Kira y L pelearán una batalla sobre los negros y blancos cuadrados de un tablero de ajedrez hasta que haya un cadáver. Y Light٫ si él no cuenta el hecho de que está apostando su propia vida mientras baila un tango de mentiras con L… la verdad…

Se siente más vivo hoy que nunca antes en su vida.

Cuando L secuestra a Misa٫ el precio de la apuesta de eleva a niveles de rascacielos. Si Misa habla (y L sin duda la hará hablar) entonces el detective tendrá todo lo que necesita para encerrar a Light y derrocar a su rey. Lo más práctico es matar a Misa Amane٫ escribir su nombre en el cuaderno – pero la shinigami Rem dice que si se atreve a hacerlo٫ lo matará primero.

Light aprieta los puños٫ escalofríos recorren su espalda. Grita en su cabeza٫ porque perdió٫ ¿no?٫¿Acaso no ha sido tan magníficamente acorralado? Podría huir del país٫ pero la reina de L es la INTERPOL y todavía está patrullando el tablero y qué carajo sabe Light sobre huir del mundo. Sería lo mismo que descubrirse ante L y rogar por que lo castiguen solo con cadena perpetua si coopera.

Sería lo mismo que… descubrirse ante L…

(…¿encubrirse como L?) (3)

Así que esto es lo que sería necesario. Es lo que sería necesario para ganar.

(Y salvar el mundo.)

—Light-kun… –el adversario parte su cara como escaras viejas٫ estrujando hasta que salga sangre porque no hay respuesta como la sangre٫

—Ryuuzaki٫ es como te dije. Creo que puedo ser Kira…

_¡Mirame_٫_ L!_

**L Lawliet es lo más cercano a un dios.**

Es muy bueno dejando sus emociones en la puerta cuando juega al poker. Obviamente٫ los prejuicios que vienen de la mano con las emociones son desventajosos para un razonamiento claro en lo que concierne al trabajo de L. Pero esto٫ esto es vigorizante٫ una presión no muy diferente de cuando colocás los cables más importantes en una computadora٫ torciéndolos así٫ delicadamente٫ y si te equivocás un milímetro terminas electrocutado y en el hospital o en el cementerio. Lo más irónico es que está poniendo los cables a distancia٫ sin moverse٫ sino controlando su existencia con la punta de sus dedos.

L intenta hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo٫ vigilar a los tres prisioneros simultáneamente mientras analiza su comportamiento. Pero Misa es inútil y aparentemente amnésica٫ y Soichiro no es sospechoso desde que lo conoció en persona.

Light٫ por otra parte… es completamente diferente. El adolescente está sentado en una posición incómoda٫ con su mentón descansando en sus rodillas. Es la única forma en que más o menos se puede relajar٫ L supone٫ porque sus tobillos están atados juntos y sus muñecas están esposadas tras su espalda deliberadamente para que esté incómodo.

Los policías de quejan incesantemente de semejante tratamiento – Misa en una camisa de fuerza٫ con ojos y ocasionalmente boca vendados٫ atada de tal manera que no le queda otra que estar parada. Light está٫ por supuesto٫ encadenado٫ y siendo psicológicamente torturado con comidas irregulares٫ insomnio inducido y baja temperatura. L se asombró bastante cuando los asesinatos se detuvieron – como Light se entregó voluntariamente٫ L había asumido que se las ingeniaría para que siguieran muriendo criminales y así verse inocente. Ahora el joven alega ser Kira٫ pero inconcientemente٫ como si un demonio lo poseyera. ¿Es esa la carta que intenta jugar?٫¿Acaso creyó que asesinar en masa está bien si uno no se acuerda de ello? Y eso٫ si fuera verdad (y obviamente no lo es)٫ sería suficiente para encerrarlo en un loquero de por vida. Entonces٫ L no entiende qué está intentando probar Light con eso٫ pero sabe que intenta probar algo.

Pero si las cosas van como L quiere (y en general lo hacen) entonces Light se entregará cuerpo٫ mente y alma a L. Se rendirá completamente٫ y aceptará que L ganó.

La mera idea hace que L se estremezca mientras mira las pantallas.

—¿Ryuuzaki? –pregunta Light de repente٫ su cara inclinada hacia la cámara de video y despertándolo de sus pensamientos.

Inmediatamente٫ el dedo de L aprieta el botón que habilita el micrófono.

—¿Sí٫ Yagami-kun?

El muchacho se detiene un segundo simplemente mirando la lente que ve٫ como si concentrándose lo suficiente logara vislumbrar la cara de L amenazándolo tras los barrotes. Luego se distorsiona٫ se vuelve una expresión optimista y esperanzada٫ todo muy controlado.

—¿Ya empezaron a morir los criminales?

—No.

—No puede ser… ¿o sí? –el Kira enmascarado piensa en voz alta٫ ojos cerrados y cabizbajo– No recuerdo haber matado a nadie٫ pero…

L ignora el suspiro de empatía de Matsuda detrás de él y enuncia contra el micrófono:

—Light-kun ciertamente ha estado bajo mucho estrés. Quizá٫ después de un tiempo de estar encerrado٫ recordará más claramente como los mató.

¿Es acaso un truco de la luz..?٫¿Es la imaginación de L٫ o las comisuras de la boca de Light en serio formaron fugazmente una sonrisa? Él simplemente repite "no puede ser…" pero tan suave y silenciosamente que probablemente se lo esté diciendo más a sí mismo que a L.

_Pensándolo de nuevo_٫ piensa L mientras muerde irritadamente una banana bañada en chocolate٫ _probablemente no_.

**El es–**

Light respira. La monotonía es suficiente tortura٫ pero se aferra fieramente a su cordura. Su cuerpo está adolorido y tiene un zumbante dolor de cabeza. Sus tobillos y muñecas palpitan furiosamente٫ y Light está irritadísimo con el hijo de puta que constantemente juega con su mente٫ lanzando educadamente pequeñas amenazas de muerte combinadas con preguntas por su salud._Dale_٫_ decime cómo los matás_٫_ Yagami-kun_٫_ así puedo mandarte a la silla eléctrica y terminar con esto de una vez… ah sí_٫_ y ¿cómo te sentís hoy?_

¿Ya pasó el tiempo suficiente? Tan pronto como diga esas palabras (tiene la esperanza٫ cómo si no mantener su cordura) la nota de muerte de L está firmada.

—Debo verme bastante mal en estos momentos… El orgullo que tengo…

(Light sabe٫ sabe quién es٫ se conoce. Va hacer algo sin precedentes٫ irá a donde ningún artista ha llegado antes – va a manipularse a sí mismo…)

—Lo descarto.

Ryuk ríe por lo bajo y se va٫ la risa macabra de un shinigami que sólo Light puede escuchar. Se pregunta si L puede oírlo perder la compostura٫ porque este es el momento clave y si el plan se desbarata morirá y de repente٫ de repente…

¿…Qué está pasando?

**El es–**

De nuevo٫ Light está tironeando de sus ataduras٫ negando su situación. Si sigue así٫ los aros de metal van a terminar dejando sus muñecas en carne viva e incrustándose en las sangrantes heridas. Estar prisionero definitivamente lo está desgastando٫ observa L٫ impasible. Un largo período de inmovilización donde los músculos son forzados a estar inactivos lleva al agotamiento natural. Sumado a la falta de nutrientes necesarios en la dieta de un adolescente y multiplicado por la aparente tortura psicológica que esta sufriendo٫ no es ningún misterio que esté constantemente cansado después de un mes٫ derrochando la poca energía que le queda en estallidos de alegatos defensivos.

Eso es bueno. A mayor estrés٫ mayor incentivo para empezar a hablar.

El adolescente en cuestión levanta la cabeza en forma abrupta٫ su pelo largo barriendo sus cachetes y sus ojos buscando la cámara salvajemente.

—Ryuuzaki٫ ¿cómo va todo?٫¿Hay noticias?

—Light-kun٫ los criminales no han muerto desde que te detuvimos –miente L. Hace rato que las muertes frenaron٫ pero no es esta la primera vez que L ha usados falacias para ver si el criminal muerde el anzuelo–. No me gusta hacerte esto٫ así que ¿qué tal si simplemente cooperás conmigo y confesás?

—Por favor٫ Ryuuzaki –ruega Light por tercera vez ese día. Sus ojos parecen desenfocados mientras gira su cabeza completa en dirección a la cámara–. Por favor٫ creé en mí…

L sí cree en Light Yagami. Cree que es brillante y extraordinario٫ un adulto joven que tiene sueños y la ambición de hacerlos realidad. Cree que este joven es capaz de cosas fenomenales٫ con su inteligencia inconcebible y su espíritu haciendo juego.

—Creo que sos Kira –contesta L con más honestidad que la que ha usado en mucho tiempo٫ pero incluso así se siente como si no fuera del todo verdad.

Aturdido٫ Light niega con la cabeza pero no dice nada – este será el último día en que Light inicie alguna conversación. Después de esto se vuelve más silencioso٫ más alejado; yace de costado observando fijamente la Nada como un destino inevitable. L lo mira durante horas mientras no hace otra cosa que respirar٫ la ansiedad reflejada en su cara.

(Y L se arrepiente de los momentos en que tiene que pestañear.)

Es el momento culminante. Con continuar esto no llegará a nada٫ excepto quizá a sembrar falsas ideas en las cabezas de los prisioneros. Entonces٫ el detective reflexiona. Llama a Soichiro Yagami de vuelta al hotel٫ y le dice que haga algo que bien sabe no le gustará. Imperdonable٫ el mayor pecado. L escucha su opinión pacientemente٫ y le dice que es la única manera٫ de otra forma Light se queda en la celda porque no lo dejará salir hasta no estar tranquilo que será seguro.

Entonces Soichiro accede a apuntar una pistola a la cabeza de su aterrorizado hijo٫ y accede a apretar el gatillo.

Bang.

—Sos terrible٫ Ryuuzaki –es lo único que el viejo padre marchitado dice al salir.

**(Pero le gustás.)**

Light se rehúsa a odiar a L cuando la lógica le dice que odie a Kira a cambio. Entonces odia a Kira٫ que lo incriminó٫ y jura no descansar hasta que el asesino esté muerto.

(Bueno٫ a decir verdad٫ sí descansa. Estar esposado a un detective que sufre de insomnio le ha enseñado a apreciar las cosas simples de la vida٫ como dormir٫ como ser libre. Como guardar rencores infantilmente – pero mejor tratar esto maduramente y hacer la vista gorda ante el hecho de que L quiere que sea Kira.)

—Haremos lo imposible para capturar a Kira –le dice Light confiadamente a su compañero٫ determinación emplazada en sus ojos almendrados.

Pero L suspira.

—La verdad٫ estoy deprimido. No puedo creer que me equivoqué.

—… Como lo decís٫ parece que no estarás satisfecho si yo no soy Kira.

—Por ahí es cierto. Por ahí sí quiero que seas Kira.

El insulto dolió٫ y la furia inundó al adolescente. La respuesta a esas palabras fue el puño de Light (se lo merecía٫ se lo merecía). La frustración que alimentó el golpe dejó a L tirado en el suelo٫ pero la cara del detective se volvió vengativa cuando su pie chocó con la quijada del chico. Antes de que pudieran siquiera pensar usar la pacífica diplomacia٫ ambos oponentes rodaban por el suelo peleando como niños de primaria.

La riña transcurrió hasta que ambos estuvieron agarrando la camisa del otro٫ forzando al adversario a permanecer cerca aunque ninguno tenía intenciones de alejarse. Puños en el aire٫ listos para salir disparados٫ ojos lanzando llamaradas – más cerca٫ más cerca que antes…

Fue extraño٫ pero en ese momento٫ en medio de la pelea٫ amoratados y sangrando un poco y enojados como el demonio٫ fue cuando Light se dio cuenta concientemente de que este hombre hacía que valiera la pena pasar los próximos meses a no más de metro y medio de él٫ o lo que fuera que la cadena permitiera.

**(Pero le gustás.)**

Bueno٫ L sabe que Light es Kira. Aunque no sea Kira ahora. Los cálculos galopan por su cabeza: el poder de Kira puede ser traspasado y heredado. Quizá por alguna fuerza sobrenatural٫ quizá por voluntad del Kira de turno. Quizá Light vuelva a ser Kira. L tiene la esperanza de que así sea.

Pero pensándolo de nuevo٫ si Light vuelve a ser Kira٫ L tendría que encarcelarlo. Probablemente se lo lleve a donde sus admiradores del DJJ no interfieran en sus planes٫ y haga hablar al adolescente. No importa lo que tenga que hacer. Y si Light se hace Kira de nuevo٫ cuando L esté satisfecho con la información que tenga٫ enviará al criminal a la INTERPOL donde le inyectarán un _cocktail_ letal.

No… no se conformará con nada menos que eso٫ pero…

Bueno٫ a L le gusta que Light Yagami esté ahí٫ a su lado. (Esto es estúpido٫ esto no importa…) Le gusta respirar en la atmósfera cuya proporción de oxigeno ha sido alterada por Light٫ le gusta mirar a un costado y ver el chico ahí٫ con una expresión de concentración en su cara mientras piensa esas cosas profundas y geniales que definen su brillantez. Por primera vez en su vida se siente tentado de sacar un _block_ de hojas y lápices y esbozar; tentado de crear un Light en papel٫ de acentuar la línea de su mandíbula que se vuelve tan seria cuando piensa٫ de sombrear la intensidad de sus ojos de chocolate y dibujar el pelo que cae en mechones sobre su frente.

(Necesita recordarse constantemente que el arte no le interesa.)

Light٫ por otra parte٫ sí le interesa.

Los ojos de Light relucen cuando habla del destino٫ de cómo٫ contra todo pronóstico٫ se mantienen unidos hasta el final. Si mueren٫ mueren juntos – la cadena ata sus futuros. L no sabe si Light en serio cree eso٫ pero está dispuesto a pretender que él cree si el otro hace lo mismo. Es una idea linda –seamos honestos– pero sólo puede ser real en la fantasía de un idealista de mente estrecha.

La realidad que L ve es que un día él se sacará las esposas cuando se libere del caso Kira. Pero Light Yagami nunca será libre – las autoridades le darán un nuevo par para él solito. Habrá más interrogación٫ habrá encarcelamiento y habrá muerte. Será patética٫ el criminal merece ser borrado de la faz del planeta. Los químicos letales abriéndose paso en su torrente sanguíneo: la ejecución.

Light lo observa curiosamente desde el monitor que resplandece con los gráficos de los negocios de Yotsuba. Frunce el ceño٫ cejas marrones juntándose en preocupación٫ y suena su voz de tenor:

—¿En qué estas pensando?

El detective lo mira por el rabillo del ojo.

—En el caso٫ Light-kun.

Eso amerita una sonrisa del muchacho٫ tan exasperada como astuta.

—No te estarás deprimiendo de nuevo٫ ¿no?

—Un poco –admite L٫ de nuevo sin explayarse sobre lo que es más que obvio para ambos–. No imaginé que la investigación se iba a volver tan compleja.

—No digas eso –contesta Light firmemente٫ sus ojos centelleando con algo sagrado en su pasión–. No tiene nada de complejo. Para mí es simple: capturamos a Kira y después celebramos.

L siente como sus manos aprietan las rodillas sobra las cuales descansan. Al final٫ sabe٫ nadie va a celebrar – nadie. Los hombres muertos no celebran٫ y tampoco lo hacen sus seres queridos. Y L dejará las emociones en la puerta y procederá a resolver otro caso.

—Espero que no estés inventando nuevas maneras de probar que soy Kira –bromea Light con una sonrisa encantadora–. Porque si no٫ capaz que te bajo los dientes de un a piña.

L levanta una mano y se tensa –L lo ve٫ espera ser golpeado– pero los dedos como patas de arañas del detective tocan con delicadeza los labios de Light٫ silenciosamente pidiéndole que se calle para poder pensar. Los ojos de Light se abren más y él agarra la mano de L casi como con la intensión de alejarla٫ pero no lo hace. Los dedos٫ ahí se quedan٫ deleitándose en la suavidad de la piel٫ rozando gentilmente y deseando…

Qué pérdida de tiempo.

Pero quizá – quizá es así de simple. Todo este andar en puntitas de pie alrededor de mentiras٫ todo este engaño٫ todo este ser el cazador y la presa – se suman para llegar a una conclusión básica:

**Él sabe cómo hacer que eso no importe.**

_La Death__ Note cayó en el patio de un colegio_٫_ vino para ser usada por niños. Arturo mismo_٫_ según la historia_٫_ también era un niño cuando sacó la Espada de Avalon de la piedra y llevó a su reino a la salvación. Solo un lado puede tener héroes_٫_ y ese lado es el que tiene razón_٫_ y _ese_ lado es el que escribe los libros de historia. El lado ganador…_

La intensidad incrementa cuando descubren Yotsuba y descubren que el nuevo Kira está en esa compañía. Es verdad٫ Light y L no están de acuerdo – L está dispuesto a hacer sacrificios y Light no٫ quiere ganar pero con nobleza (algo que L parece haber perdido en el camino). Es verdad٫ esto es difícil y ahora Light está más que dispuesto a trabajar hasta que se caiga dormido sobre su computadora.

Hay un compromiso – con una cadena uniéndolos٫ hay compromiso٫ y son la fuerza de la naturaleza٫ imparable٫ que tira del carruaje divino de Febo. Después de todo٫ los dos quieren lo mismo٫ ¿no? Aunque tengan métodos diferentes٫ definitivamente no son enemigos٫ ¿no? Después de todo٫ son _amigos_ por el amor de Dios٫ y Light nunca ha tenido un amigo como L. Aún con las cosas que no termina de entender٫ está seguro de que nadie nunca… significó tanto para él… cualesquiera sean los sentimientos.

Esos pensamientos son inútiles٫ los segundos son invalorables y no hay tiempo para desperdiciar evaluando la situación. Hay una carera que ganar٫ y Kira está a la vista. Trabajando juntos –como dos superpotencias intelectuales con la suficiente determinación como para nunca perder la fe ni siquiera enfrentados con la imposibilidad– son capaces de desafiar la lógica.

**Él hará que eso no importe.**

Mientras siguen a Higuchi en una persecución a alta velocidad٫ L sabe que algo está a punto de suceder. Se prepara٫ todos sus sentidos trabajando a toda máquina. Capturar al hombre٫ sujetarlo para que no pueda matar y usar las técnicas que sean necesarias en la interrogación para encontrar el método de asesinato y desentramar los secretos de Kira.

—Es… ¿un cuaderno?

Soichiro Yagami agarra el cuaderno٫ inspeccionándolo٫ y de repente grita:

—_¡Un monstruo!_

Tu-tum٫ tu-tum.

L hace que le traigan el cuaderno y se lo pasen por la ventana del helicóptero. Lo agarra con dedos cuidadosos – y se siente tan normal que le dan escalofríos. Y luego se gira hacia donde Higuchi está esposado٫ rodeado de caos y de policías–

Una criatura٫ temible y fantasmagórica se eleva sobre el gentío como una torre٫ un gesto embrujado en su cara de otro mundo.

En ente momento٫ L sabe que la lógica ha sido desafiada y tiene miedo mientras escucha el agudo alarido de Light Yagami٫ y ahora todo٫ todo lo que alguna vez tuvo sentido ya no lo tiene.

**Él es**–

De todas maneras٫ no es como si se pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Por un lado٫ L no va a dudar cuando le toque sentenciarlo a pena de muerte y presenciar la ejecución.

Por otro lado٫ Light sabe que ha llegado así de lejos siendo Kira. Estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar todo lo que amó y pudiera llegar a amar٫ incluso su propia mente (dejarla hecha jirones sicóticos) y su alma (no va a ir ni al cielo ni al infierno٫ ya no)٫ desde el principio por su ideal٫ y no podría estar en una situación más precaria.

En pocas palabras٫ Light no puede permitirse otra emoción que no sea su pasión por su sueño٫ o tropezará. Y toda la gente que Kira iba a llevar a la salvación٫ toda la justicia que cayó sobre los malos – sería en vano.

Entonces tramó este plan٫ el plan del que ahora es conciente٫ donde Rem la shinigami será presionada y acorralada por su propio amor a Misa (amor٫ qué cosa٫ derrumba paredes y mata gente٫ te mata)٫ y se verá forzada a escribir el nombre de L en su Death Note٫ ya que está tan dispuesta a morir por su amor. Y luego٫ cuarenta segundos después٫ L dejará caer su cucharita de plata.

Y su corazón dejará de latir.

(La cadena que los conectaba٫ que los hizo chocar como meteoros٫ ya no está. Light escribió mentiras en la Death Note que le dicen a L que él no es Kira٫ que no hay razón para sospechar de él. Entonces L٫ su cara sin expresión٫ le quita las esposas٫ y Light encuentra libertad. El tipo de libertad que está seguro ha deseado todo este tiempo٫ porque٫ mierda٫ Ryuuzaki ha vivido demasiado.)

**Él es**–

De todas maneras٫ así es cómo son siempre estos casos. Por un lado٫ Kira está luchando con uña y diente para matarlo٫ a él y a miles de personas.

Por otro lado٫ L es conciente de que la justicia de la ley debe ser ciega y no prejuiciosa. No existe persona que no sea amada – hasta los criminales más traicioneros tienen a alguien que llorará por ellos cuando ya no estén. Pero amar a alguien no hace que todo el mal que hicieron esté bien٫ ni cambia el hecho de que seguirán haciendo el mal.

L no puede permitirse el lujo de que así sea.

Así que contacta a la INTERPOL٫ diciéndoles que hagan un experimento con criminales condenados a muerte para probar la Death Note٫ porque las "reglas" están hechas para romperse٫ ¿no? Y si todo corrobora su hipótesis (como si L tuviera que dudar٫ él sabe٫ por qué tiene tanta fe٫ pero sabe) entonces los días de Light Yagami están contados hasta que le toque el turno de ser atado a la silla de ejecuciones y químicos letales sean introducidos en su cuerpo.

Y su corazón dejará de latir.

(Esto se esté volviendo difícil٫ no debería ser tan difícil – porque para L todo se supone que sea fácil٫ y lo que no lo es٫ no importa. No debe importar.)

_Tu-tum (ding dong_٫_ ding dong) _El sonido de campanas… Ellas lloran en sus últimos momentos y luego se callan.

—Ryuuzaki… ¿qué estas haciendo acá afuera?

_No sé._

¿No es lo mismo?٫ ¿no es siempre lo mismo? Acorralar al criminal٫ interrogar٫ eliminar. Esto es Justicia٫ se repite a sí mismo. Él es Justicia. Tiene que ganar٫ o si no٫ pierde todo y las convicciones que defiende se harán añicos como si fueran de vidrio. (El vidrio en un espejo٫ eso es siete años de mala suerte٫ siete años – es siete años más viejo que Light Yagami. Este tipo de cosas no importan٫ pero lo espantan más que el shinigami.)

Pero L perderá de todas formas. No puede entender por qué la Justicia que ama tanto pierde todo significado cuando mira los ojos sanguinarios de Light – o no٫ no es eso. La _verdad_ es٫ pierde todo significado cuando _no_ los está mirando.

Lo que significa que٫ de una manera u otra٫ la Justicia morirá. Quién hubiera creído que algo tan profundo y omnipresente fuera٫ al final٫ a ser tan mortal como fueron los Titanes.

**Tras su muerte****٫**** los humanos van a–**

(_"__Como pasa el torbellino_٫_ así el malo no permanece; mas el justo permanece para siempre." –Proverbios 10:25_)

**– la Nada.**

Tu-tum. Tu-tum.

(La lluvia٫ la tormenta٫ la Death Note… _Ryuuzaki_٫_ ¿qué hacés acá afuera?_)

Todo lo que digo es una mentira. A veces la invento en ese momento.

(Las mentiras٫ las campanas٫ la INTERPOL… _Yagami-kun y yo nos parecemos mucho. Nunca decimos la verdad__٫__ ¿no?_)

Tu-tum. Tu-tum.

(No me confundas٫ mis convicciones están demasiado claras. _Es tu culpa. Vos saliste en medio de la tormenta para empezar._)

(Todo lo que hemos hecho٫ me causa gracia pero también me pone triste. _Perdonáme_٫_ me arrepiento._)

Tu-tum. Tu-tum.

(No te perdono… porque yo no me arrepiento.)

Irónicamente٫ tanto Kira como L se comportan muy profesionalmente. No es nada personal.

(Es muy personal. _Ryuuzaki._)

(Cuando el fin llegue…)

Como Light no sabe qué pensar٫ decide que siente odio٫ odio por L que está parado en la lluvia٫ odio por el hijo de puta que está mojado porque ahora los dos están mojados y eso es terrible. Lo odia porque va a morir y a veces el odio es una excusa fácil.

Como L no sabe qué pensar٫ investiga gentilmente la cosa que lo confunde٫ pero se olvida de pensar en el proceso. Mientras sienta a Light y toma sus pies٫ secándolos٫ masajeándolos٫ se olvida de pensar٫ y a veces olvidarse de pensar es un escape fácil.

¿Cómo si no explicar que tu intención es matar al otro?

¿Cómo si no pretendés que٫ de repente٫ las cosas sean sagradas y tiernas٫ el roce de piel sobre piel٫ palabras suaves sobre palabras suaves?

¿Cómo si no pretender que estás pretendiendo?

(Si la realidad es percibida entonces no hay realidad٫ y las alas de los ángeles están desplumadas٫ los cerebros de los genios se pudren.)

**Tu-tum. Tu-tum. Tu-…** (oh٫ oh no–)

Bueno. Chau٫ supongo. Como si vos no hubieran hecho lo mismo por mí.

(Tuve que hacerlo٫ tuve que hacerlo. Por el amor de Dios٫ ¡aquello por lo que estoy luchando es más importante que solo vos y yo!٫¡Por el amor de Dios!٫¡Hay algo más grande que nosotros٫ por el amor de Dios!)

("_Fenezca ahora la maldad de los inicuos_٫_ mas establece tú al justo; porque el Dios justo prueba la mente y el corazón." –Salmo 7:9_)

—Hicimos muchas cosas interesantes٫ ¿no٫ Light? –retumba la voz– Matamos el rato٫ ¿no?

Era un laberinto٫ uno podría haber dicho. Otro podría haber dicho que era muy simple. Ninguno dice nada٫ ya no٫ sus cuerpos están enterrados.

Pero cuando todo está dicho٫ y todo está hecho٫ solo los justos y rectos tienen lo que se necesita para tomar justicia

… y justificarla.

_-Fin-_

* * *

1) _Sos boleta_, así como _fuiste_ y _estás frito_, son frases argentinas. Significan: "vas a morir" o "vas a estar en serios problemas". Ejemplo: un asaltante, apuntando a alguien con una pistola, dice "dame todos los objetos de valor o sos boleta". 

2) _Carajo_ se usa en Argentina normalmente tiene el significado de "mierda". También, y así está usada en este caso, sirve como interjección aumentativa. "A, carajo, B" sería como decir "y no solamente A¡B!"

3) Acá la autora hace un juego de palabras que, por más que m devané los sesos, no pude replicar en castellano. Originalmente era:_He might as well... turn himself in to L... __(...turn into L?)_. Si alguien se ilumina y se le ocurre una forma mejor de decirlo, favor de avisarme así lo cambio.

Cualquier otra duda sobre semántica o vocabulario, me escriben un PM y yo se las contesto¿ok?

* * *

No se olviden de dejan un review! Y si en en inglés, mejor todavía, porque así Serria, la autora, lo puede leer. 

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi regalito de Reyes.


End file.
